


Folie à Deux

by Zxl_02



Series: Dark Desire [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: HeeTeuk, I did my best to represent the disorders, I don't know if it's angst or not, I even opened my psychiatry book just to make this, M/M, crossdresing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxl_02/pseuds/Zxl_02
Summary: Malam ini, hanya akan seperti malam – malam lainnya. Air matanya sudah lama kering hanya karena hal ini. Katakanlah ia sudah terbiasa. Terlalu terbiasa dengan hal ini. Seakan – akan, kekasihnya itu sudah tidak tinggal bersamanya, walaupun kepemilikan rumah ini masih terbagi dua atas namanya dan nama kekasihnya.
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Series: Dark Desire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664440
Kudos: 2





	Folie à Deux

Kegelapan adalah hal yang pertama kali menyambut penglihatannya. Namun, ia tidak takut ataupun panik. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu menghalangi penglihatannya, seperti serat kain, tapi ia tidak peduli. Selama bisa merasakan jemari lentik itu menyisir surainya dengan lembut, ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi, pada nya maupun pada keadaan di sekelilingnya. Bisikan ditelinganya terdengar sangat memabukkan, manis dan membuat jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Padahal mereka baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan intim yang cukup memaksa salah satu organ inti ditubuhnya itu memompa darah menjadi lebih cepat.

Mungkin, dirinya saja yang menganggap kegiatan mereka baru selesai. Mengingat fakta ia baru saja mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Mungkin saja satu jam sudah berlalu, tapi itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana jemari itu menyentuh bibirnya lalu turun untuk menekan beberapa titik, yang ia yakini sebagai tanda cinta dari sang terkasih. Sungguh betapa dirinya bahagia akan hal itu, ia merasa menjadi orang paling di cintai dan paling diinginkan didunia. Betapa perhatian kecil itu sanggup membakar ego nya, bagaimana ia berpikir bahwa ia lebih baik daripada ‘dia’. Ia lebih diinginkan, di cintai, bahkan di puja oleh kekasihnya.

Namun, senyumnya harus luntur saat mendengar dering familiar dari benda persegi panjang yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Itu bukan panggilan masuk, ia hafal dering itu adalah sebuah alaram. Satu menit berlalu, dering itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Harapannya melambung tinggi, kekasihnya akan tinggal bersamanya malam ini. Sayang sekali harapan itu harus terjatuh kuat saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang menutupi matanya menghilang. Ia mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya diruangan tersebut, sebelum menatap sang terkasih dengan pandangan bertanya. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum, memberikan kecupan yang cukup lama di puncak kepalanya, lalu memindahkan kepalanya dengan hati – hati keatas sebuah bantal.

Ia mengatupkan bibirnya kuat saat melihat cintanya berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membawa pakaian yang terlipat rapi. Malam ini, ranjangnya akan terasa dingin dan kosong disebelah kiri. Malam ini, ia akan memandangi bagian kosong tersebut sampai jatuh ke alam mimpi. Malam ini, hanya akan seperti malam – malam lainnya. Air matanya sudah lama kering hanya karena hal ini. Katakanlah ia sudah terbiasa. Terlalu terbiasa dengan hal ini. Seakan – akan, kekasihnya itu sudah tidak tinggal bersamanya, walaupun kepemilikan rumah ini masih terbagi dua atas namanya dan nama kekasihnya.

“Aku sungguh mencintai mu. Hanya diri mu… Percayalah pada ku, Angel. Kau yang paling tahu tentang alasan ku, tapi tetap saja, maafkan aku…”

“Aku tahu, sayang. Aku tahu. Aku juga mencintai mu, Heechulie”

Surai platina itu bergoyang pelan, mengikuti arah pergerakan kepala tuannya. Indah, sangat indah seperti pemiliknya. Ia pernah mencoba mengubah helai karamel miliknya menjadi platina seperti milik sang terkasih. Namun kelihatannya berbeda, tidak seindah milik cintanya. Dan ia tahu satu hal yang pasti, cintanya adalah entitas indah tak bercela. Kim Heechul dengan segala kerapuhan dan keindahannya. Oh, betapa ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu.

Kim Heechul yang sangat terobsesi dengannya seorang.

Ia bisa menerima hal tersebut, karena ia mencintai obsesi kekasihnya itu.

Karena ia tahu cintanya tak akan bisa hidup tanpanya.

* * *

“Hirai-san, terimakasih untuk kopi nya”

“Sama – sama, sajangnim. Lagi pula, ini sudah menjadi tugas ku sebagai sekretaris mu”

Ia tersenyum melihat wanita didepannya ini tersenyum lebar. Senyuman manis yang bisa meluluhkan hati pria mana pun yang melihat. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada tumpukan kertas yang berada disisi sebelah kiri mejanya, ia lalu menghela nafas pelan sembari menyeruput kopi yang dibawakan sekretarisnya tadi. Ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan keheningan, dirinya yang sibuk membaca tumpukan kertas tadi dan sekretarisnya yang sibuk menyusun beberapa file berkas di lemari kaca khusus penyimpanan berkas penting. Keheningan tersebut tak berlangsung lama, karena suara ketukan pintu yang menginterupsi. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menyuarakan izinnya untuk orang yang baru saja mengganggu konsentrasinya tadi.

“Park sajangnim, aku membawa daftar tempat yang sudah di survey untuk acara di bulan April”

“Serahkan saja pada Hirai-san”

Surai platina yang familiar tersebut, tidak lantas membuatnya memutus kontak mata dengan kertas yang ada di genggamannya. Ia hanya diam saat melihat sekretarisnya itu tersenyum malu – malu saat si surai platina membisikkan sesuatu. Kopi yang sudah mulai mendingin, segera ia tengguk hingga tak bersisa. Kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat, genggamannya pada gagang pena mengerat, dan dengan susah payah ia mengontrol deru nafasnya.

Panas. Dadanya, atau lebih tepat jika dikatakan hatinya, terasa panas. Ia bisa merasakan asam lambungnya bergejolak, ulu hatinya seperti terbakar, dan kepalanya terasa berat. Ia mual, sangat mual melihat interaksi dua anak adam didepannya. Ingin rasanya ia memecahkan kaca dibelakangnya, dan terjun bebas dari kantornya yang terletak dilantai sembilan. Sungguh ia sanggup melakukan hal tersebut, jika saja satu hal itu tidak menghalanginya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut karena pria dengan surai platina itu sangat membutuhkannya. Ia tidak ingin menghancurkan hidup cintanya.

Ia akan bertahan dengan semua ini. Cintanya itu juga tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Lagi pula, diakhir nanti, sang terkasih akan pulang kepelukannya. Yang pria itu harus lakukan hanyalah menikahi wanita berkebangsaan Jepang itu, setelah memiliki satu orang anak, dia pasti akan kembali padanya. Ia yakin akan hal itu. Karena kekasihnya itu terobsesi dengannya. Obsesi gila yang berjalan lebih dari sepuluh tahun mereka bersama. Obsesi yang mengikat jiwa keduanya. Mengikat janji suci dengan seorang wanita bukanlah halangan besar, mereka pasti bisa melewatinya.

Lagi pula, itu bukan janji suci, karena dia hanya bersandiwara. Memainkan peran sebagai seorang ‘gentleman’ yang sempurna. Karena hati pria itu hanya miliknya. Lihatlah! Bahkan saat merangkul pinggang wanita itu, untuk menuntun satu – satunya dara disana keluar, dia melemparkan tatapan dengan senyuman penuh cinta untuknya! Tentu saja, ia tidak akan meragukan pria bersurai platina itu. Walaupun malam hari mereka tidak bisa merengkuh satu sama lain dalam pelukan hangat, ia tahu pria itu juga tidak akan mengkhianatinya. Bibirnya bergerak mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara, yang dibalas dengan tatapan intens dan senyum lebar dari si penerima.

_'Aku mencintai mu, Kim Heechul’_

* * *

Suara ketukan hak sepatu bertemu dengan lantai memenuhi rumah tersebut. Ia berjalan menggunakan _high heels_ merah miliknya menuju kamar tidur di lantai dua. Kamar itu sudah ia bagi dengan seorang pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama lebih dari lima tahun. Gaun hitam selutut yang ia kenakan, melekat pas ditubuh rampingnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar didepannya perlahan, menarik sebuah kursi yang berada didekat jendela menuju pinggir ranjang, lalu menduduki kursi tersebut dengan lengan bersidekap didada. Matanya tak lepas dari pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup, hingga bunyi kunci terbuka dan seorang pria bersurai karamel keluar dari sana hanya dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_.

Ia menyeringai saat mendapat tatapan terkejut dari pria itu, lalu dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagu, ia menggerakan jari telunjuknya untuk menginstruksikan agar pria tersebut mendekat padanya. Tentu saja hal itu langsung dilakukan oleh pria tadi tanpa bertanya lebih jauh. Menurunkan celana dalamnya, ia menarik leher pria tersebut untuk membawanya dalam ciuman yang sarat akan nafsu. Kontak bibir dan pertarungan lidah itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, sebelum ia menarik diri dan menuntun kepala pria itu kearah selangkangannya. Secara tidak langsung, ia memerintahkan agar pria itu memberikan pelayanan oral pada batang kemaluannya.

Tentu saja hal itu dilakukan dengan senang hati oleh si surai karamel. Rongga hangat itu segera melingkupi batang yang sedikit mengeras tadi. Menjilat, menghisap, hingga menggerakkan kepala agar batang tersebut semakin masuk kedalam. Ia mendesah pelan, kedua tangannya juga ikut menjambak surai karamel tersebut. Sebelah kakinya yang masih mengenakan heels, menekan perlahan pada kemaluan pria itu, yang saat ini terasa keras. Ia menggeram saat getaran suara dari desahan pria tersebut, ikut memberikan sensasi pada batang kemaluannya. Terpaksa, ia mearik keluar kemaluannya dari mulut pria itu, agar tidak keluar terlebih dahulu.

Tangannya mencengkram lengan si surai karamel, membuka paksa bathrobe tersebut, dan menghempaskan tubuh yang lebih berbentuk darinya itu keatas ranjang dengan posisi menelungkup. Ia dapat mendengar rengekan pelan dari pria itu yang memanggil namanya, namun ia tidak peduli. Segera ia raih botol berisi pelumas yang ada di meja nakas, dengan terburu – buru mengeluarkan isinya diatas batang kemaluannya yang sudah mengeras, sebelum menarik pinggul pria itu agar berada dalam posisi menungging. Mereka tidak perlu persiapan, karena ia tahu bagaimana pria didepannya ini begitu mencintai rasa sakit.

Kedua sisi pinggul itu di cengkram kuat, dan dengan sekali hentakan, batang kemaluan itu menerobos lubang sempit milik si surai karamel. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana kepala pria tersebut, menengadah dengan mulut terbuka lebar tanpa mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara, air mata bahkan mengalir deras dari sudut mata beriris coklat tersebut. Sendirinya menggeram nikmat, merasakan sensasi pijatan yang didapatkan dari lubang sempit tadi. Ia menunduk, mengecupi punggung pria itu, yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama tujuh tahun ini.

“Oh, Angel, kau sangat nikmat. Lubang mu menjepit milikku begitu kuat”

Ia tidak menunggu jawaban dan langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo yang cepat, menumbuk titik kenikmatan milik kekasihnya itu berkali – kali tanpa memberikan jeda. Desahan dan bunyi kulit antar kulit bertubrukan, memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Menarik rambut pria itu, ia mengulum telinga yang sudah memerah tersebut sebelum membisikkan kata – kata yang ia yakin akan membuat sang kekasih semakin terangsang.

“Ahh~, Park Jungsoo sajangnim, CEO yang dihormati semua bawahannya, bagaimana jika mereka semua melihat ini? Melihat seorang Park Jungsoo yang sangat senang dimasuki lubangnya, seperti pelacur~?”

“Hee– ahh! Haah hnggh… Chul… Naahh… Chuliee ahhh~!”

“Kau suka bukan? Kau suka aku memasuki mu saat aku mengenakan pakaian wanita. Aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa memuaskan seorang wanita jika imajinasi mu saja meminta agar mereka yang menusuk lubang mu”

Jungsoo, pria dengan surai karamel itu, seharusnya marah, namun tidak. Ia malah semakin terangsang dengan segala hinaan yang dilemparkan Heechul padanya. Karena semua yang dikatakan Kim Heechul, benar adanya. Tapi, ia tidak butuh wanita, jika kekasihnya itu saja bisa melakukan hal ini untuknya. Ia tidak butuh wanita, ia hanya butuh Heechul untuk melakukan semua ini padanya. Satu – satunya orang yang ia biarkan melakukan ini padanya.

Nafas mereka berdua menderu cepat, masing – masing sudah puas mencapai kenikmatannya. Perlahan, Heechul mengeluarkan miliknya sebelum ia melepas pakaiannya. Duduk menyandar pada kepala ranjang, ia meletakkan perlahan kepala kekasihnya diatas pangkuannya. Senyuman yang sedari tadi ia pasang, perlahan meredup seiring dengan nafas Jungsoo yang terdengar teratur disertai dengkuran halus. Heechul menempelkan dahi mereka berdua, menutup rapat kedua matanya, sebelum kembali menegakkan posisi duduknya.

“Angel… Aku mencintai mu. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan semua ini… Aku takut, aku akan semakin gila jika meneruskan ini. Tolong aku, sayang… Jungsoo-ah…”

Ia sangat mencintai Park Jungsoo, lebih dari apapun. Bahkan ia rela dibuang oleh keluarganya jika mereka tahu bahwa ia mencintai seorang pria. Namun, yang lebih ia takutkan benar – benar terjadi. Jungsoo buta dengan cintanya, bahkan Heechul tidak tahu lagi apakah pria itu benar – benar mencintainya, atau hal itu hanya sekedar obsesi atau kegilaan belaka. Ia sudah mencoba menyadarkan cintanya itu. Tapi itu semua gagal saat Jungsoo mengetahui bahwa keluarga Park meminta pria itu menikahi seorang wanita. Heechul tahu bahwa Jungsoo tidak ingin menyentuh wanita manapun. Pria itu tidak mau menyentuh orang selain dirinya. Bagaimana mau menikah?

Heechul juga mulai lelah dengan semua kegilaan ini. Maka dari itu ia bertanya, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu kekasihnya itu? Dan sebuah jawaban gila terlontar dari mulut manis malaikatnya itu.

**_“Menikahlah dengan orang pilihan keluarga ku. Gantikan aku menikahi Hirai Momo. Lalu kau bisa bercerai dengannya setelah dia melahirkan anak pertamanya. Anak itu adalah anak mu. Dan anak mu adalah anak ku. Anak kita!”_ **

Wanita itu sangat baik. Bahkan wanita itu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dirinya. Ia hanya bajingan yang mempermainkan perasaan wanita itu. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa menolak perkataan malaikatnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia menolak, jika Jungsoo berteriak dan mengancamnya untuk menembak kepalanya sendiri. Heechul tidak sanggup memikul rasa bersalah itu seumur hidup. Ia bahkan langsung merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah malaikat manisnya dibasahi air mata. Pria itu pun sibuk merapal kata – kata ‘anak kita’ selama dia tertidur. Ia sudah menyarankan _surrogate mother_ , karena mengadopsi anak tidak masuk dalam opsi kekasihnya. Namun tetap saja ditolak.

Heechul tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa ia akan terperangkap dalam pusaran kegilaan yang diciptakan malaikatnya ini. Ia tidak bisa menarik dirinya keluar lagi. Bagaikan lumpur hisap, semakin ia memaksa untuk keluar dari sana, semakin cepat dirinya tenggelam dan masuk ke dalam. Bukannya tak sadar, ia sangat sadar dengan obsesi tak sehat milik kekasihnya itu. Namun, sekali lagi, Heechul bisa apa? Dirinya yang dulu cukup percaya diri untuk menata ulang hubungan mereka kembali menjadi hubungan yang sehat, justru terjerumus semakin dalam dengan cintanya itu. Kim Heechul sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terjebak dan tak bisa lepas.

Selamanya terjebak dengan Park Jungsoo dalam kegilaan ini.

* * *

END

**Author's Note:**

> Note:
> 
> Surrogate mother adalah sebutan untuk ibu pengganti, atau lebih tepatnya bagi perempuan yang meminjamkan rahim untuk membantu pasangan suami istri mendapatkan keturunan.
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Folie à deux sendiri sebenarnya adalah suatu gangguan jiwa. Adanya gangguan pada delusi pasien, dimana gejalanya itu terjadi pada dua orang dengan hubungan emosional yang kuat dan salah satunya 'menularkan' (atau bisa dikatakan membagi) gejala mereka.
> 
> Memang agak susah untuk dipercaya, tapi memang ada kasusnya, walaupun jarang. Gak cuma sama pasangan kayak suami istri atau kekasih aja ya, biasanya hubungan orang tua - anak, atau antar saudara (apa lagi kembar), justru lebih sering. Di cerita ini lebih ngangkat ke paranoid nya sih. Jadi yang dominant 'menularkan' itu Leeteuk, dan Heechul yang passive nya (penerima gejala yang ditularkan).
> 
> Mungkin bagi yang baca DSM-5, gangguan ini sekarang udah dipindah dibagian 'specified schizophrenia spectrum'. Tapi untuk PPDGJ-III, masih digolongkan sendiri sebagai gangguan waham induksi (F.24)
> 
> Akhir kata, tak lupa mengingatkan untuk kudos dan comment sebagai feedback!^^~


End file.
